Where We Stand
by JittaBug
Summary: Jordyn Barnes has always wondered about her life. Why she seems to make things float, and why she can hear other people's thoughts. That is until her mom sends her a package containing a small bottle. She then needs the help of a certain science nerd to find out her past, and he needs her to help defeat Taskmaster. PeterxOC. The first chapter is short, but it is only the prologue.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first USM fanfiction, and I'm super excited for this! This is just a Peter x OC story, so sorry if you don't like those. Also, I used google translate for this, since more people speak English than my mother tongue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own USM, I only own my OC Jordyn.**

One foot in front of the other.

My feet barely grazed the black road as I ran. You see, when I ran it was if I was flying. When I ran I was weightless. I let my feet guide me home as I zigzagged through the maze of cars. I ignored the loud, angry honks from the drivers as I squeezed between the bumpers, until I finally reached the sidewalk. I didn't stop running, though. I made my way through the crowd of tourists and businessmen, throwing out an "excuse me," there and a, "Pardon me," here.

My dad and I recently moved to New York for his work. I honestly don't even know what he does, he barely tells me anything about it. One thing I knew for sure I didn't want to do was move to New York. All I ever hear about from New York is how much crime there is, which literally scared me to death when my dad broke the news.

I was flying across the pavement at top speed, getting weird looks from tourists with huge cameras wrapped around their necks. I wasn't scared of some villain like Venom to pop out of nowhere and attack me! I needed to get to the Post Office as soon as possible. My mom said that she would send me a letter or package or something, a late Christmas present (in March I might add) or something, even though Dad told me not to count on it.

My mom and dad split up when I was around 8, so it was a pretty bad experience for me. My mom said that she wasn't ready to take care of me, since I look too much like my dad, and told me that I should just live with him. My dad is still sad, it's obvious. I'm almost 17 now, and since they split, I've only seen her about 12 times.

I rushed into the Post Office, and the bells at the top of the door chimed. I practically sprinted to the P.O boxes and fumbled my keys out of my backpack. Apartment key, no. Car keys, no. Once I finally found the box key, my hands were shaking like crazy. I missed my mom, and I liked it when my parents were together. Not seeing her when I wake up in the morning is devastating. I flung open the tiny door, and inside was a box, just a tiny one, with a note. I quickly locked the door and started to walk out of the door.

I made my way to my apartment, and let my self in. My dad was still at work, and he got a great deal on the penthouse apartment, so there was definitely enough room for the two of us. I sat down at our small glass kitchen table and pulled the note from the envelope. I read it about 10 times before my brains processed the information.

_Dear Jordyn,_

_I probably should've told you this years ago, but I didn't think you were old enough to handle it. One of the reasons your father and I split was because of you. Not of what you did, of what happened to you. When you were about three years old, you contracted a rare disease, something my father and I couldn't handle. Being a scientist myself, I had heard about a serum that could help the immune system, and we used it on you. The serum had a different reaction then we thought, and there was a weird reaction. By the time you were 8, you levitating things behind your back when you got angry, and knowing our thoughts. In the box is the bottle with a tiny bit of the serum left. See if you can make anything of it. _

_Mom _

I felt like throwing up. What my mom basically just told me was that I'm so freak mutant with freaky superpowers. I opened the box with my keys and looked at the small bottle filled just a little bit with a weird purple liquid. I didn't knkw what to do with this. I needed a science nerd, and I needed one fast.

I needed to call Peter Parker.

**Review please! :)**


End file.
